


After Party

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: All the others are only for a little bit!!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Kissing, M/M, Main pairing is SouMako, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guys night leads to lots of bonding<br/>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Party

“Why can’t we have this at anyone else’s house? I mean, doesn’t Nanase have a whole house to himself? Why can’t we have it as his place?” Sousuke bitterly asked his pushy best friend. 

“Haru said that he’s not allowing any more parties at his house. Besides, your house is the biggest and your dad’s not even gonna be there all weekend so it’s perfect!” Rin flashed his pointy toothed grin to the pouty guy next to him. 

“Why do we even need to have this ‘rival-bonding guys-night’ thing?” Sousuke muttered to himself. Rin and Nagisa excitedly started planning this last week and decided that it was somehow okay to volunteer people’s houses without consulting them first.

“Look, you don’t even have to worry about any party planning stuff man. Nagisa said he’s got it all covered.” Rin said to try and ease Sousuke’s mind.

After pouting for a good minute, Sousuke eventually gave in to the red head’s request. He did want to make more of an effort to get to know Rin’s Iwatobi friends, and what better way than this “rival-bonding guys-night” thing? The two continued their walk to a small convenience store on the way home. As they walked in and headed for the snacks, Sousuke suddenly felt like he needed to ask Rin something.

“So, um, who’s all coming to the guys-night thing?” Sousuke asked, trying to distract himself with the label of a bag of chips in front of him. 

“Umm, everybody? You, me, Ai, Momo, Nagisa, Rei, Haru, and Makoto.” Rin replied with a look of confusion on his face.

The sound of Makoto’s name made Sousuke’s heart skip a beat, and he barely contained a small sigh of relief. Ever since he saw the tall green eyed teen at Splash Fest he felt an unexplainable desire to become closer to him. They had barely even spoken 2 words to each other, but Sousuke always caught himself gazing at Makoto during joint practices, never gathering enough courage to go over and initiate a conversation. Now, the man of his desire was going to be in his house, and the tall teal eyed teen didn’t know if what he was feeling was excitement or nausea. Sousuke hid his hardly noticeable blush behind a box of fruit snacks as he cleared his throat.

“Just making sure my house isn’t going to be overrun by too many people. This is just supposed to be a small get together bonding thing or whatever right?” Sousuke said to his confused looking friend. 

“Yeah Sousuke. I mean it probably won’t get too crazy. . .” Rin grinned as he remembered just who was in charge of the party planning.

The two paid for their snacks and continued their walk home. It was the summer and both teams were on a small break from practice. Rin was spending the night at Sousuke’s house since Gou and their mother decided to visit a hot spring resort for the weekend. This whole thing was mostly Nagisa’s idea, but after listening to how excited he was to have both teams together got Rin into the idea too, thus creating this “rival-bonding guys-night” that was going on tonight. 

After a few minutes of silent walking, they finally arrived at Sousuke’s house. It was a large, modern two story house with many beautiful windows lining the light blue exterior and had a hint of traditional Japanese design in the dark colored roof. There was a balcony outside Sousuke’s room upstairs and a comfortably sized backyard deck area. Inside, there was plenty of space for the group of eight to spend the night if they wanted to. It was very dark when Sousuke and Rin arrived since Sousuke’s father had already taken off for his weekend business trip in Tokyo. As they settled in, Sousuke noticed Rin looked a little worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked sitting on the chair next to where Rin was seated. After a few long seconds, Rin looked up nervously.

“You’ll be ok with Haru being here right?” Rin finally let out after staring at Sousuke. “It – It’s just that, I sorta maybe . . . like him? Like ‘like him, like him’ you know? And I know you and him don’t really get along but I’ve been wanting to get close to him again and tonight is perfect since it’s not so alone like a date and I just, I don’t want you guys fighting or anything.” Rin blurted out, getting a shade redder with every sentence.

Sousuke wanted to laugh but kept it contained. He already knew Rin was into Haru, so it seemed silly that his best friend was so embarrassed about something so obvious. As he thought about what to say, Makoto’s face popped into his mind.

“Yeah man, of course, I’m not gonna intentionally start something, and I’ll try my best to not let him get to me okay?” Sousuke tried to comfort his friend who couldn’t even look up from his hands after blurting everything out. After Rin managed a small “thank you” out, Sousuke had to say what was on his mind.

“. . . I thought him and Makoto had a thing.” the worried teal eyed teen slowly let out. 

“I thought so too, but Makoto swears he and Haru just see each other as family. He said they have a family type of love, not really a lover’s type of love.” Rin said, confused by the look of relief that washed over his best friend at his words.

“Then I guess you have a shot huh?” Sousuke playfully teased trying to get the attention off of himself.

Since they still had a long hour before everyone else was supposed to arrive, they decided to play some multiplayer video games, using rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to be player 1 (it was Rin). Super Smash Bros got very intense with the two best friends who both hated losing. After a very heated “Best 5 out of 9” match which Sousuke won through pure button mashing alone, they heard everyone starting to arrive. 

“RIN-CHAN!! SOU-CHAN!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR ITS SO HOT OUT HERE!” they could hear clearly all the way upstairs, coming unmistakably from Nagisa.

“This is going to be a long night.” Sousuke muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in forever!!! But I really needed to write some SouMako smut again. Don't worry, there will be smut.  
> You can follow my personal/anime trash tumblr:  
> hellosomebody-somewhere


	2. The Beginning of the Night

Nagisa practically ran into Sousuke’s living room as Rin opened the door. He was filled with way too much energy, and it made Sousuke tired just thinking about having to listen to the hyperactive blonde for most of the night. He was hand in hand with Rei, dragging the blue haired teen who looked slightly nervous when he met Sousuke’s eyes. Nitori and Momotarou filed in behind the two. The orange haired one was talking way too excitedly to the quieter teen about a beetle he just found down the street while walking here. Next came Haru who was already giving a death glare to the tall dark haired teen as soon as he laid eyes on him. Sousuke noticed that Rin’s face really lit up as he called to Haru, and had to take a deep breath and remember his promise to Rin to not start anything with the freestyle swimmer.

The last one to enter made Sousuke nearly forget how to breathe. As soon as teal met green Sousuke felt an electrifying pulse ride through him. He discretely tried to take in the tall, olive haired teen in his door way. He was dressed very comfortably, wearing some deep green, slightly fitted jeans and a plain black V-neck tee shirt that seemed to accentuate the tall teen’s broad shoulders and very toned biceps. Sousuke didn’t even realize he had let out an audible gulp as his eyes lingered slightly too long taking in the way the olive haired teen’s torso seemed to make a “V” shape. His eyes met Makoto’s who was smiling back at the tall dark haired guy “discretely” checking him out.

Sousuke felt like he really needed to calm down. Since everybody was mingling, he let Rin know he was going to go to the bathroom so he wouldn’t think he was ditching them all. When he got there his heart was beating so hard he swore everybody could hear it through the door.

 _Why does Makoto have to look so damn good all of the time?_ Sousuke thought to himself.

He took one look at himself in the mirror and realized there was no way he could go up to Makoto looking like this. His hair was flat and his shirt was wrinkled with some kind of food stain on the front. Super Smash Bros had distracted him earlier and made him forget about his plan to look good for this night with Makoto.

Sousuke didn’t want to go out to his room to find a different shirt, so he found a decently clean and only slightly worn shirt in his hamper and quickly changed from his noticeably dirty one. Realizing he should probably freshen up a little bit he started rummaging through his cabinet for some cologne. His dad kept a small bottle of a nice smelling one in there so he decided to use a bit. He also found his pomade and began to slightly style his hair. He didn’t want to look like he tried too hard to look good, he wanted that effortlessly good look like Makoto always had.

Remembering Makoto made Sousuke feel nervous. He really wanted to make a good impression and hopefully get closer to the tall green eyed teen. He slowed his breathing and splashed himself with a little water to cool down and calm the blush taking over his face. When his face finally returned to a normal shade, he made his way back to the living room and tried to take in the scene in front of him.

Nagisa had taken over his TV with a karaoke machine and was currently singing a duet with Rei, who were both wearing matching sparkly tank tops. Sousuke was pretty sure that they weren’t wearing those when they walked in. Momo was chasing Ai around with the stag beetle he found down the street earlier. Rin was sitting on the sofa next to Haru showing him the list of songs and trying to convince him that they should also sing a duet next. Haru looked indifferent while Rin seemed way too into it. And sitting, watching everyone else like Sousuke was right now, was Makoto.

Seeing Makoto there, with that sweet smile on his face, made Sousuke’s heart flutter. After a few long seconds of debating whether he should approach him, Nagisa and Rei’s song ended. Nagisa went straight over to Makoto and told him that he was next.

“Oh, um I thought Haru and Rin were going to do a song.” Makoto said softly, looking over at the two sitting on the sofa arguing between two different songs.

“They can’t decide! And I reeeally want to hear you sing! Pretty please Mako-chan? You have such a great voice right Rei-chan? Don’t you want to hear Mako-chan sing?” Nagisa exclaimed, pouting at the blue haired teen next to him, waiting for him to agree.

“It is true Makoto-senpai. You do have a beautiful singing voice and I believe we all would enjoy it if you were to take the stage next.” Rei replied, partly to the short blonde staring intently at him and partly to Makoto.

“But I don’t feel comfortable doing it by myself.” Makoto said while looking at the ground.

“Eh? But . . . um . . . Oh! Sousuke-kun is back! You two could sing something!” Nagisa excitedly glanced towards a surprised looking Sousuke standing in the hallway next to the living room. Sousuke's heart took way too long to start up again after realizing what was happening.

Makoto also suddenly looked very surprised and quickly tried to tell Nagisa that he couldn’t possibly ask him to do something like that and began to apologize to Sousuke. Rin, turning his attention towards what was going on started to show his support for a Makoto and Sousuke duet.

“Sousuke come on, we’re all gonna sing so you might as well get it over with right now.” Rin grinned at his frozen best friend.

After feeling finally returned to Sousuke’s extremities, he slowly made his way towards a very red Makoto. 

 _When did everyone agree on karaoke? Why? Oh my god, he's looking right at me. Fuck man. Those eyes._ Sousuke's mind would not shut up as he got closer and closer to the guy currently staring up at him. After taking a deep breath, the taller teen cleared his throat.

“I’m fine with doing this if you are.” Sousuke said with what he hoped was a normal looking smile, handing a microphone to the olive haired teen as nonchalantly as possible to try and not seem as freaked out by how close they suddenly were as he was.

Makoto smiled at Sousuke and took the mic. When the two’s eyes met, Makoto gave an affirmative nod towards the taller teen. This made Sousuke genuinely happy. His heart was happy that they had an excuse to be next to each other. The two started looking through the songs they had available and agreed on one. When Makoto started the first verse, Sousuke was completely mesmerized. He had a voice that just pulled you in, it was slightly raspy and went perfectly with their song choice. When it got to his part in the song, Sousuke tried his hardest to dazzle Makoto like he had felt watching him. He almost forgot about everyone else in the room until after the last chord broke the spell. For those 3 and a half minutes, Sousuke and Makoto were in a world that was all their own. No one else even existed to Sousuke. It was just him and Makoto, two voices complementing each other and making the song feel much more than just a song.

“Wow Yamazaki-san! You have a very nice voice. I’m grateful that we got to sing together.” Makoto said smiling, bringing the still slightly dazed taller teen back to reality.

Sousuke chuckled and reciprocated the compliments towards Makoto.

“You know, you could call me Sousuke if you want. I mean, you are in my house. It just seems like we should all be on a first name basis.” Sousuke said, trying to initiate any kind of conversation with the guy next to him. He wasn’t ready to let go of Makoto after they had just gotten an excuse to be near each other.

“I’d like that, Sousuke” Makoto said, smiling at the other teens face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party's just getting started lol


	3. Party time!

The tall, dark haired teen realized he must have fallen asleep when he woke up on the floor next to a bowl of melted ice cream. Looking at his phone, he saw that it was now midnight. Everyone had arrived around 10, but Sousuke didn’t really recall what they had all been doing for those 2 hours. Sousuke vaguely remembered Nagisa giving all of them some punch, but now thinking about it, it must have been spiked with some kind of alcohol. Right now, Ai was much louder and much gigglier than usual. He was acting very flirty with Momo, who was equally as loud and seemed to be really into the shorter gray haired teen. They were both sharing a loveseat, and were practically on top of each other. Nagisa was in a corner with Rei telling him something, but by the looks of Rei, who was extremely red, it wasn’t anything innocent. Sousuke tried to look around for Rin, but noticed that both he and Haru were missing. He didn’t even see Makoto anywhere. He did notice that they had brought out his consoles to the living room TV, which was currently stuck on the character selection screen for Smash. He also saw some pizza boxes and a melting container of ice cream on his kitchen table. He reluctantly got up, and made his way for the kitchen to clean up a little. His dad would kill him if the table got damaged in any way since he often had clients come over and liked to maintain a clean and respectable house. Deciding that he needed to go get some fresh air to help the events of the last couple of hours come back to him, Sousuke made his way for the backyard.

 

“H-hey Sousuke.” A familiar voice called out to him from behind the tree in his backyard. He knew immediately that it was Makoto, so he slowly made his way over.

 

“Hey Makoto. What are you doing out here by yourself?” Sousuke asked, sitting down next to the olive haired teen in the grass, who was drinking more of that punch from earlier.

 

“Huh? Oh, well everyone seemed like they wanted some privacy and I didn’t want to wake you up since you looked so comfortable.” Makoto replied, smiling up at the stars.

 

“Was I asleep for a long time? I don’t really remember going to sleep actually.” Sousuke said, admiring Makoto’s profile in the moonlight. His jawline was absolutely perfect, and it took everything within Sousuke’s power to not reach out and trace his fingers along it.

 

Makoto finally looked over to Sousuke and began to giggle.

 

“Oh gosh, Sousuke. You didn’t look in the mirror did you?” Makoto asked, barely containing his giggles. “I’ll be right back, don’t move ok?” the green eyed teen smiled, trying to reassure the very confused looking Sousuke.

 

Sousuke didn’t know what the hell was going on. He wiped his face and tried to fix his hair in case it had something to do with how he looked. It took 2 agonizingly long minutes for Makoto to come back, holding something in his hands.

 

“Ok, hold still.” Makoto suddenly said, kneeling right next to Sousuke and bringing a wet towel to the taller teen’s face. He started to wipe something off of Sousuke’s face, but seeing the confused and concerned look on the face he was holding, Makoto began to explain.

 

“You were the first one to fall asleep Sousuke. Rin drew on your face. I told him not to but I guess he did. It wasn’t a cute drawing either.” Makoto giggled, still wiping the remnants of the magic marker penis drawing on Sousuke’s cheek.

 

“Eh? What was it? A dick? Rin always draws dicks on my stuff.” Sousuke laughed allowing Makoto to continue taking off the ridiculous drawing on his cheek.

 

“Yes. A very badly drawn dick.” Makoto laughed along with Sousuke. Once he calmed down a little, he began to answer Sousuke’s question from earlier. “You weren’t asleep for a long time, just like 15 or 30 minutes. You fell asleep after a really bad brain freeze from the ice cream. I told you that you shouldn’t have served yourself so much but you just kept saying that you were devastated that I beat you so badly in Smash and that you were going to drown your sorrows in ice cream.” Makoto smiled, finally done taking off the badly drawn dick on Sousuke’s face.

 

“Oh haha, yeah I remember now. Sorry if I worried you or anything.” Sousuke said, looking up at the guy who still had his face in his hands. His breathing stopped when he came face to face with the other’s striking green eyes.

 

Makoto and Sousuke stayed in that position for a few more seconds, both teens caught up in the beauty of the other’s face. The magic of the moment was cut short when they heard Nagisa yelling for everyone to get back and listen to his idea.

 

They got up and dusted themselves off as they made their way back to the living room. What they arrived to was the whole group sitting in a circle around a bottle.

 

_Oh god this is – oh my god._

Sousuke started laughing, and after looking at Makoto who shrugged and smiled back at him, they both joined in the circle.

  
“I’ll start it off!” the bubbly blonde exclaimed, grabbing the empty wine bottle and placing it down on the floor. He spun the bottle enthusiastically, looking like he didn’t care who the hell it landed on. It finally slowed down to a stop at Ai.

 

“Come here Ai-chan! Let me kiss those pretty lips of yours!” Nagisa said teasingly to the gray haired boy sitting across from him.

 

Ai giggled and tried telling Nagisa to not call him Ai-chan, but before he could finish the other’s lips shut him up. It was a pretty innocent, closed mouth kiss, that lasted for 3 seconds. After it was over, Ai wouldn’t stop giggling.

 

“Ok!! Now its Rei’s turn!” Nagisa said winking at the blue haired teen next to him.

 

Rei cleared his throat and seemed to be doing some calculations in his head. After a few moments of moving the bottle to point at different angles, he finally decided where the perfect spot for spinning what he wanted was and let it go. It spun around, slowing down steadily until it landed right in front of Nagisa.  

 

“Woo Rei-chan! I’m so lucky today!!” Nagisa grinned looking over at the glasses wearing guy to his left.

 

Rei carefully took his glasses off and slowly moved towards Nagisa. He reached his hand to wrap behind the blonde boy’s neck and pulled him in closer. Their lips locked and their mouths moved like this wasn’t their first kiss with each other. As it turned slightly more intense, Nagisa made his way onto Rei’s lap, straddling the blue haired boy. He started kissing Rei’s neck and slowly started grinding his hips on the bulge forming in Rei’s pants. As Rei started to suck lightly on Nagisa’s pulse on his neck, Nagisa let out a moan which was cut short by Momo bringing them back to reality.

 

“Guys come on! Everyone else still has to go!” Momo exclaimed, annoyed that he had to wait for them.

 

Nagisa just laughed and turned around, still sitting in Rei’s lap. He didn’t want Rei to feel embarrassed by getting up and exposing his very noticeable bulge.

 

Momo grabbed the bottle and looked directly at Ai, willing the bottle to land on his target.  As soon as it did, the orange haired boy pounced on Ai, knocking him over and pinning him down. Ai just giggled and closed his eyes. Momotarou was very gentle with each kiss he laid on Nitori’s soft, delicate face. He kissed his forehead, and eyelids, and nose, and his beauty mark on his cheek. He finally got to the gray haired boy’s lips, and their kiss lasted a few more moments until Haru cleared his throat.

 

“Hey, it’s my turn.” Haru said, waiting for the two to get up and situate themselves. He grabbed the bottle and stared at it until it stopped right at Makoto.

 

Sousuke’s heart dropped. He knew that Rin said that there was nothing between the two best friends, but he still felt jealous. He quietly got up while everyone was watching Makoto and Haru moving towards each other and headed for the kitchen before anybody noticed.

 

 _Makoto was smiling. He’s always smiling. . ._  

 

“That was it?!” He heard Nagisa yell frustratingly from the other room. This made Sousuke feel a little better, but he felt like he should go splash some water on his face and calm down. He headed for the bathroom as Ai was spinning.   

 

_Maybe my spin will land on Makoto. What should I even do if it does? I’m just not going to think about it and just let whatever happens happen. I don’t even know if Makoto’s interested in me in that way. It might just be a short little peck on the cheek if it happens. That’s ok. I’ve gotten closer to Makoto today, and I’m grateful for that. I should really get out there before Makoto spins someone else._

Collecting his nerves, Sousuke made his way back into the living room. In the middle of the circle, Haru and Rin were basically fucking each other with their clothes on. Haru was laying down with Rin on top of him. Both teens were frantically looking for friction, pressing their bodies into each other and rubbing their growing lengths against one another. They were kissing deeply, with Haru breaking it by biting Rin’s lower lip. Haru was reaching under Rin to palm at his bulge.

 

Sousuke was about to interrupt when he heard someone beat him to it.

 

“Um, guys sorry but it’s my turn.” Makoto said giggling, smiling up at Sousuke.

 

“Yeah guys, come on there’s children here” Sousuke joked, gesturing towards a pouting Nagisa and Rei. He noticed that Momo and Ai were missing, but didn’t really think anything of it.

 

Once Haru and Rin calmed down, Sousuke watched Makoto as he carefully took hold of the bottle. They made brief eye contact as Makoto let the bottle spin. Sousuke’s heart was pounding and he was sure he wasn’t the only own who noticed. Every time the bottle passed him, he died a little inside. As it was making its third spin and coming to a stop, Sousuke closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see it as it stopped at someone else. When he opened them, he almost shouted. There it was, pointing unmistakably at him. He turned towards Makoto, who was crawling very seductively towards him.

 

Sousuke’s eyes widened as Makoto was suddenly in his face. They were so close now, Sousuke could clearly see every eyelash framing those striking green eyes and the pupils within those eyes growing larger.

 

“Sousuke” Makoto whispered, the name dripping with lust. The olive haired teen’s eyes were half lidded and he was biting his lip alluringly.

 

 _HOLY SHIT HOLY OH FFFFUCK  H O L Y   S H I T_  
  


Sousuke’s body suddenly reacted on its own. Still sitting, he reached his hands up to cup the beautiful man’s beautiful jaw and brought their faces closer together. Makoto took the lead and closed the small remaining gap between their lips. As soon as their lips met, Sousuke felt electricity run through him. The lips against his were incredibly soft and the warmth of his mouth was inviting. The two moved closer together as Makoto began to straddle the larger teen underneath him. Sousuke could feel Makoto’s thighs on either side of him and began to trail one hand along them to show his admiration. He kept the other on Makoto’s jawline, holding him close. Eagerly, Makoto suddenly licked Sousuke’s lip, beckoning for the larger teen to let him in.  As their tongues explored one another Makoto’s fingers moved to entangle themselves in Sousuke’s hair. Sousuke’s free hand moved towards Makoto’s very toned ass squeezing his large hand around it. Makoto took that as a sign to start grinding his hips making Sousuke feel the heat and desire radiating from Makoto. He could feel the other boy’s hard cock against his own, as the one on top continued to grind his hips into him. The friction was amazing, but his pants were becoming unbearably tight. He was about to unzip them to relieve some pressure when he heard someone loudly clearing their throat.

 

“Geez guys get a room” Rin grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively at his best friend.

 

Sousuke looked around the room, remembering where he was, with his hand still groping Makoto’s ass. Makoto looked down, into Sousuke’s teal eyes, and whispered “ _We can finish this later”_.  Sousuke could hear the smile on Makoto’s face.

 

Sousuke laughed to himself, gazing into Makoto’s vibrant green eyes staring back at him. He gave the slightly smaller teen a small kiss on the nose and nodded in agreement. Makoto slowly got off of Sousuke’s lap, making his way back to where he was seated in the circle. Sousuke had to adjust himself, so his still present boner wouldn’t be so distracting to everyone else. He noticed that Momo and Ai had returned, and that everyone was staring at him with surprised but excited faces. Trying to break the tension and awkwardness, he cleared his throat.

 

“So, uh who’s turn is it now?” Sousuke said nonchalantly towards the group of horny teenagers.

 

“OH! Well it’s your turn now Sousuke-kun!” Nagisa said, with a grin that overtook his small face.

 

Sousuke situated himself, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. Taking a deep breath, he spun the bottle, hoping it would land on Makoto, because he was soo not done with him yet. As the bottle spun, around and around, teal and green were fixed on each other. Sousuke felt his heart stop as the bottle started slowing down, and stop

 

right . . .

 

at . . .

 

Makoto.

 

Everyone started laughing and Sousuke looked surprised towards the people around him.

 

“You know what that means!” Momo exclaimed, laughing and holding Ai’s waist.

 

_That we kiss again?? What?_

“Come on guys, time to go in the closet. You can’t come out for 7 minutes.” Nagisa said, pulling Sousuke up.

 

"When did you guys come up with that rule?" Sousuke asked, grinning over at Makoto, who was currently being pulled up by Rin.

 

"When Ai-chan's spin landed on Momo-chan. If the same people spin each other, then they go in the closet!" Nagisa said, grunting as he pushed the much larger teen towards the closet in the hallway. The two large teens finally arrived at the open door and were pushed in.

 

"HAVE FUN!!" Nagisa laughed, with everyone quickly joining in.


	4. The End of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was dark.

And cramped.

This closet was waaay too small for the two very large swimmers. Trying to adjust to the sudden complete lack of light, Sousuke reached out in front of him. Finding the other boy, he brought him in closer. He rested his hands on Makoto’s waist, feeling as the other teen’s hands started gliding over his chest, traveling down his toned abs, and stopping right at his waist. 

“Sousuke, I really really want you right now.” Makoto whispered, slowly dropping his hand to grab the taller teen’s growing length. Rubbing his hand against Sousuke’s bulge, Makoto started kissing his neck. “I wanna make you feel good.” Makoto moaned breathily against his neck.

“Oh fuck.” was all Sousuke could manage to say.

Sousuke’s cock was yearning to be free from his uncomfortably tight pants. Makoto, still kissing the larger teen’s neck, slowly began to unzip Sousuke’s pants. He let them fall slightly below the dark haired teen’s hips, as he began to slip a finger underneath the elastic band on Sousuke’s boxer-briefs. Sousuke’s eyes widened as Makoto started to get on his knees in front of him. Makoto looked up at the teal eyed boy, his mouth very close to Sousuke’s cock.

“Is this okay Sousuke?” Makoto asked, lust burning in his eyes. 

Sousuke smiled, glad that Makoto was making sure he was comfortable with this. Sousuke had never gone this far with anyone. He nodded and cupped Makoto’s jaw in his large hand, pressing his thumb against the teen’s soft lips. Makoto let him in, and let his tongue glide along the edge, circling at the tip. Sousuke’s cock throbbed at the feeling. Makoto let both hands travel up Sousuke’s muscular thighs, still sucking on Sousuke’s large thumb. When he got to the larger boy’s waistband, he slowly started pulling the boxer-briefs down, tugging on them until Sousuke’s cock was finally free. The larger teen moaned a sigh of relief as it hit the cool air. 

“Sousuke, it’s so big! It looks bigger than mine haha! How will it fit?” Makoto grinned eagerly, looking up at Sousuke. “I-I’ll try my best. I haven’t gone this far with anyone before but I really want to with you.” 

Just as Sousuke was about to apologize for his size and let Makoto know he didn’t have to try anything too crazy, he was cut short as the olive haired teen began to trace his tongue along Sousuke’s length. 

Sousuke let out a breathy moan as Makoto wrapped his lips around the head. Makoto took it slowly, swirling his tongue around the head of Sousuke’s cock, licking the pre cum beginning to form. It took everything within Sousuke’s power to not begin thrusting into the pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. 

“Ahh fuck.” Sousuke let out. 

Makoto began to take in as much of Sousuke’s length as he could, grabbing the base of the large cock, and began to pump. He bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he became used to the size. Makoto pressed his tongue along the bottom of the shaft, licking as he moved back up to the head. Makoto taking in his length was the hottest thing that Sousuke had ever seen. He involuntarily let his hips thrust himself once into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto coughed a little, and had to let Sousuke out of his mouth. Sousuke could see that his rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of Makoto’s warm saliva. Makoto composed himself and Sousuke apologized profusely, scared that he hurt him. Makoto just grinned up at the worried look on Sousuke’s face and cleared his throat and continued what he was doing, taking as much of Sousuke as he could.

Sousuke let out a moan. He had never experienced this much pleasure. He suddenly heard talking outside the door, and remembering they only had 7 minutes, felt around for the doorknob. He knew his closets could lock from the inside, so he quickly turned the latch. He didn’t want anybody opening the door on them like this. 

Makoto looked up at Sousuke as he heard the latch, letting his cock out of his mouth. He grinned up at the large teen in front of him and began sucking him down again, this time much more aggressively. 

“Mako-Makoto, I don’t think I’ll last much aahhh much longer ffuck.” Sousuke breathed out, beginning to feel the urge to release. 

Sousuke could feel Makoto’s mouth slightly moving to form a smile, his lips still wrapped around Sousuke’s length. The boy on his knees began to suck down, harder and faster than before, hollowing his cheeks to provide more stimulation. 

“Oh fuck Makoto I’m gonna ahh I’m gonna come,” Sousuke moaned out, warning the olive haired teen.

Makoto didn’t let Sousuke out of his mouth, allowing the hot liquid to pool on his tongue as Sousuke’s cock throbbed. Sousuke’s hips twitched involuntarily as he rode out his orgasm. Makoto swallowed once Sousuke was done, and playfully licked his now very sensitive head. 

“Aaahh you’re gonna kill me.” Sousuke smiled down at the boy under him, who just giggled in response.

He pulled his underwear and pants back up, and bent down on his knees facing Makoto. He softly cupped Makoto’s cheek, looking at his face. Makoto’s lips were slightly swollen and as red as his cheeks were. 

“Did I do good?” Makoto whispered, resting his head on Sousuke’s chest. 

“That was amazing Makoto. You’re amazing.” Sousuke replied, stroking the boy’s olive colored hair.

He kissed the top of Makoto’s head and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen’s body, embracing him. They stayed in each other’s arms for a few seconds before they heard the door knob begin to jiggle. 

“HEY GUYS! WHY’D YOU LOCK THE DOOR?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Nagisa yelled from the other side of the door, still jiggling the door knob. 

The two large teens looked into each other’s faces and began to laugh. Sousuke kissed Makoto, not caring about tasting himself on the other teen’s lips. He hugged the smaller teen tight, and asked if he was ready to go back out. 

“Do I look ok?” Makoto asked, feeling his warm cheeks. “Do I look like I just had your dick in my mouth?” Makoto grinned up at the other teen’s face.

Sousuke laughed and reassured the boy in his arms that he looked great. His lips and cheeks were returning to their normal state. After the two shared another small kiss, they got up and situated themselves. After agreeing that they both looked fine, Sousuke unlocked the door. 

“Finally!” Nagisa exclaimed, eyeing the two large teens suspiciously.

The game was over, and everyone else looked tired. It was 2 in the morning, and nobody was used to being up so late since they were in the habit of having to worry about practice in the mornings. 

“I have two guest rooms and I guess someone could use my dad’s room too if you guys want.” Sousuke said to the group. 

They agreed and made their way upstairs to the bedrooms. Nitori and Momo got the first guest room, Nagisa and Rei got the second. Rin and Haru agreed on sleeping in Sousuke’s father’s room. 

The only people left were Sousuke and Makoto. The dark haired one looked over to the tall muscular teen leaning on the railing by the stairs. Makoto’s attractiveness was accentuated by the soft lighting coming from the hallway. His shirt clung to his muscular build, and his pants hugged his hips just right, showing off his toned ass. His face still had a slight blush, and his eyes were as bright as stars. Sousuke’s heart filled with happiness as he realized that Makoto was his, for at least right now. Not wanting to let him go, Sousuke cleared his throat.

“You could sleep in my room if you want.” Sousuke suggested to Makoto, his cheeks flushing.

Makoto walked over and slipped in hand into Sousuke’s, looking over at the tall, dark haired teen next to him.

“I’d love to.” Makoto whispered, kissing Sousuke’s cheek.


	5. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Party in Sousuke's room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sousuke’s room was dimly lit by the light of his desk lamp. The two walked in, hand in hand towards the western style bed against the far wall in front of them. Makoto sat down on the mattress, pulling Sousuke down with him. They laughed and got comfortable on Sousuke’s queen sized bed. Sousuke was on his back, with his arm acting as a pillow for Makoto. The smaller teen was cuddled up next to Sousuke, with his arms wrapped around the larger one’s waist.

 

“Sousuke, can I tell you something?” Makoto asked, a shy smile barely noticeable on his delicate lips.

 

Sousuke nodded, wondering what was on the other’s mind.

 

“I like you.”

 

_Huh? He . . .  did – did I hear that right?_

 

“I really like you Sousuke. I’ve had a crush on you since you came to Splash Fest. You’re very handsome you know, and funny, and easy to talk to, and ahh I’m sorry, I just, I needed to get that off my chest. I’d really like to continue what we have right now. But, uh it’s ok if you don’t like me too, I – I just wanted you to know.” Makoto said, getting softer and softer as he went on.

 

Sousuke was completely red. He brought a hand up to cover his face, taking in what the boy next to him had to say. Realizing he was taking a while to answer, he took a deep breath.

 

“Ok, I really _REALLY_ like you Makoto. How could I not? You’re amazing man, and I would love to continue what we have right now too. I mean, I’ve wanted to get closer to you since Splash Fest, and now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.” Sousuke said, holding Makoto tighter with every word.

 

 Makoto’s body relaxed in relief as Sousuke let his feelings known. The relief washed over Sousuke as well. They stayed in each other’s arms, savoring this feeling for as long as they could. After a few minutes passed, Makoto suddenly sat up.

 

“I need to change out of these pants, I don’t like sleeping in jeans.” Makoto said, climbing over Sousuke to get off the bed. He made his way for his bag sitting on Sousuke’s chair.

 

“Yeah, I should change too.” Sousuke replied, slowly getting up off his very comfortable bed, slightly jumping at the sound of Makoto gasping.

 

“I didn’t bring anything to change into.” Makoto said with a frown and sunken shoulders.

 

Sousuke laughed quietly at the sight of a pouty Makoto.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure some of my clothes will fit you.” Sousuke said, walking over and tousling Makoto’s hair. He started rummaging through his drawers, and found a comfy shirt and some basketball shorts. He threw them towards Makoto. The smaller teen took his shirt off, looking at the one Sousuke had thrown at him. It was a cute shirt with a cartoony picture of a whale shark on the front. He smiled as he slid it on, enjoying how baggy it felt on his smaller frame. He saw the basketball shorts, but decided against wearing them. He usually slept in a shirt and boxer-briefs at home.

 

The sight of Makoto made Sousuke’s heart leap. He looked so cute and sexy at the same time. The green boxer-briefs accentuated his large, toned thigh muscles, and the bagginess of the shirt hid his built frame.

 

Makoto looked over at Sousuke, feeling his teal eyes on him. “W- what Sou?” he asked, slightly confused.

 

Sousuke laughed, still changing into his sleep clothes. “You’re just really cute, and really really hot babe.” Once he heard what he called the other teen, his eyes got really wide and his face turned a very deep shade of red.

 

“Ah! I – I’m sorry.” Sousuke said, laughing at himself.

 

“You can call me babe Sou~su~ke.” Makoto said teasingly, letting the syllables linger on his tongue.

 

The way Makoto said his name sent a shiver down Sousuke’s spine. He finished putting on a plain black t shirt, letting it drape over his teal boxer-briefs, just like Makoto. He walked over to the other teen and gently placed his large hand around the back of Makoto’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss started off innocently, but Makoto wanted more. He pulled the larger teen down onto the bed, letting Sousuke on top of him. Their kiss became much more heated, with Sousuke moving a thigh between Makoto’s legs and rubbing against the bulge that was forming. He moved a hand towards Makoto’s face, pressing his thumb against the soft lips. Makoto opened his mouth, inviting the dark haired teen in. His tongue teased the thumb in his mouth as Sousuke watched through half lidded eyes.

 

“I want you. Makoto. I need you.” Sousuke whispered to the boy under him.

 

Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s hands and pinned them above his head. His large hand easily covered both of Makoto’s wrists to ensure the smaller man under him was not going anywhere for now.

 

Sousuke left a trail of soft kisses along Makoto’s jawline as his free hand began exploring under the smaller man’s shirt. He moved across Makoto’s toned body, as he made sure every kiss was carefully placed on the olive haired teen’s most sensitive spots. He softly pinched Makoto’s right nipple as he spent some time on his neck, noticing how his movements were creating an entertaining response in Makoto. The green eyed teen was slightly squirming underneath him, arching his back as the larger teen continued to tease him. He was purposefully ignoring Makoto’s very obvious boner. As he slowly made his way down to softly caress the other teen’s collarbone with his tongue, he heard a tiny whimper coming from the man under him.

 

“S – Sousuke. Stop teasing me.” Makoto whispered breathily into the larger man’s ear.

 

The teal eyed teen looked down at Makoto’s needy expression. He was softly panting with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked like he really wanted Sousuke and that turned him on even more.

 

“Eh? But you’re so cute when you’re desperate.” Sousuke smirked as he let his fingers become rougher with Makoto’s hard nipple.

 

Makoto cried out, his back arched off the mattress, with his hands still firmly trapped under the weight of the man on top of him. It was exciting, feeling as if he were trapped under the larger teen’s weight.

 

“I want more Sousuke!” Makoto cried out, grinding his hips up against Sousuke’s, begging for his ignored cock to be touched.

 

Sousuke’s fingers trailed down Makoto’s defined abs, taking in every groove and edge he had to offer.  Traveling further and further down, he suddenly stopped just as he was about to stroke his hardening cock.

 

“What do you want me to do to you Makoto?” Sousuke asked in a low gravelly voice, grinning as he saw the other teen squirm.

 

“Aahh please Sou sssuke please I need you. Do anything you want to me. Touch me, blow me, fuck me. Anything. I’m yours.” Makoto moaned, trying to find friction against the large thigh between his legs.

 

Sousuke quickly moved to undress both of them. He started with his own shirt, hurriedly pulling it off over his shoulders and flinging it across the room. His hands made their way to Makoto’s torso, pulling the loose shirt off of the green eyed boy. He made his way down to the smaller teen’s underwear, slipping his fingers under the elastic band and pulled them down, exposing all of Makoto’s length. He slid the green boxer-briefs down Makoto’s legs, pulling them off entirely. Makoto didn’t try to hide his body from the larger teen. He let Sousuke gaze at every inch of him.

 

Grinning, the tall dark haired teen moved Makoto to allow his legs to dangle off the side of his bed. Sousuke got on his knees and moved in between Makoto’s thighs, letting the muscular legs rest on his shoulders.

 

“Makoto, I want to repay you for earlier.” Sousuke said, eyeing the hard cock in front of his face.

 

“Yes, please” was all Makoto could let out.

 

Sousuke let his tongue trail up Makoto’s length, from the bottom of his shaft to the tip of the head. He could feel Makoto’s hard cock throb in response. He licked the head, swirling his tongue over the slit, where a bead of pre cum was forming. Feeling confident in himself, Sousuke began to wrap his lips around Makoto’s thickness, slowly taking in as much of his length as he could. Makoto gasped as Sousuke took more of him in. He was almost at the bottom, but his gag reflex kicked in. Sousuke coughed involuntarily, with some tears streaming down his face.

 

“Sou, don’t hurt yourself!” Makoto said, very concerned for the large teen between his legs.

 

Sousuke just grinned back at Makoto and wiped a tear off his cheek. He wasn’t a quitter. He composed himself and quickly went back to letting the large cock enter his mouth. He was more careful, paying more attention to the top half, and wrapping his large fist around the bottom, making up for his inability to take it all in. His fist pumped the shaft while he let his tongue trail all around Makoto’s hardness. Sousuke suddenly had an idea, and after letting Makoto’s cock slip out of his mouth with an obscene “pop” sound, headed over to his night stand. Makoto let out a small whine at the sudden abandonment, but Sousuke came right back with a small bottle in his hands.

 

“I wanna try something.” Sousuke said, pouring a generous amount of lube over his finger.

 

The olive haired teen nodded in excitement, taking a deep breath to relax himself as Sousuke’s large finger began to circle his hole. Sousuke wrapped his lips around the head of Makoto’s cock as he slowly slid his finger in, careful not to hurt the olive haired teen. To distract him from any pain, Sousuke began to bob up and down, moving his finger in and out as well. Once he became more accustomed to Makoto’s size, he began to hollow his cheeks and suck harder as he bobbed up and down. His finger moved around inside Makoto, feeling around for his prostate. Once he heard the other teen let out a surprised moan, he started to move his finger against that area faster and with more pressure. Sucking him down, Sousuke slowly added another finger. Makoto’s hips jerked unintentionally, and he thrust his length down Sousuke’s surprised throat.

 

“OH! Ahh! I’m so sorry Sousuke.” Makoto apologized, as Sousuke coughed.

 

Sousuke just smirked and continued doing what he was doing. Makoto let his head fall back as Sousuke began to bob up and down, pressing his tongue against the large vein on the underside of his shaft. He let his tongue drag over the head, still fingering that perfect spot inside of Makoto. He opened his mouth wide and let more of Makoto in. Sousuke began to pick up the pace bobbing and stroking up and down his cock. He fingered Makoto more aggressively, feeling the want radiating from Makoto

 

“Sou – aaahn Sousuke!! I aahhh I’m gonna come!!” Makoto moaned, his hips slightly twitching as he released his load into Sousuke’s warm mouth.

 

Sousuke let the warm liquid slide down his throat, swirling his tongue around Makoto’s head like the olive haired teen had done to him earlier. Makoto let out a whimper. The stimulation was a little too much.

 

Sousuke slowly slid his fingers out of the smaller teen, who gave a small frown.

 

"I - I want more. I need you to fill me. Fuck me Sousuke." Makoto said, eyes glazed and desperate for Sousuke's cock.

 

_Holy shit HOLY SHIT OH FUCK_

 

“Are – are you sure Makoto?” Sousuke asked very much surprised.

 

Makoto nodded his head in confirmation, moving to the center of the bed. Sousuke lost no time practically ripping his boxer-briefs off. He stood there grinning as Makoto eyed his length.

 

“I’ll make you feel amazing Makoto, I promise.” Sousuke said, walking over to get on the bed in between Makoto’s legs. He poured some lube out onto his palm and began stroking his already hard cock. He put some more on Makoto’s hole just in case, and lined himself up. He looked into Makoto’s bright green eyes, as the smaller teen said that he was ready. He slowly eased his cock in, letting a small moan past his lips at the tight feeling around his length. Makoto moaned as more and more of Sousuke’s hard cock entered him. Sousuke let out soft grunts as he went deeper and deeper.

 

“AAHhhhhhnn!!!” Makoto yelled in both pain and arousal as Sousuke finally made it all the way in. Sousuke stayed right where he was, allowing Makoto to adjust to his thickness. It took everything within Sousuke’s power to not begin thrusting until Makoto assured him he was ready. After what seemed like an eternity, Sousuke heard a small moan coming from under him.

 

"Sousuke, you can move now." Makoto whispered into the larger teen’s ear.

 

Sousuke began to slowly pull out, only to slam himself back into Makoto, gliding past his prostate. Both of them let out gasps of pleasure with every thrust. Sousuke had his elbows bent on either side of Makoto's face with his fingers tangled in the olive colored hair. He hungrily kissed Makoto, letting their tongues explore one another. Sousuke thrust, aiming for that sweet spot that drove Makoto wild. The room filled with sounds of pleasure from the two. Makoto slid his hands all over Sousuke, making the larger teen pound into him harder. The two inexperienced teens didn’t last long, and after a few more thrusts, Sousuke could feel the need to release. He held on as long as possible before Makoto became louder.

 

“Ahhh!! Fuck SOuuske!!! I – I’m gonna aaaAHhhH!!” Makoto let out, burying his face in Sousuke’s chest as cum splattered all over their bare chests.

 

Sousuke continued to pound into Makoto’s ass, but didn’t last much longer. He was barely holding on, ramming Makoto until he couldn’t anymore. He released his load into the teen’s tight ass, riding out his orgasm as he felt his cock throb against Makoto’s walls. Once it was over, he collapsed onto the bed next to Makoto, too tired to get up and clean themselves up.

 

He held Makoto as he kissed the smaller teen’s warm and flushed cheek. They were both sticky and gross, but neither boy cared. They held each other, staring into one another’s eyes and smiled. Once their breathing calmed down, Sousuke finally stood up and made his way to the restroom joined by his bedroom. He came back with a warm and damp towel and carefully cleaned Makoto’s chest for him before he cleaned his own.

 

“I can set up a bath for you if you’d like Makoto.” Sousuke said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

 

“I’ll take one a little later. Right now I want to lay with you Sousuke.” Makoto said, reaching out to grab the larger boy’s hand.

 

The two teens lay together, holding one another, not wanting to let go.

 

“That was fucking amazing” Sousuke said, lightly kissing the tip of Makoto’s nose.

 

Makoto giggled and agreed with the dark haired teen embracing him.

 

“You’re fucking amazing” Sousuke continued, poking his finger on Makoto’s chest playfully.

 

Makoto giggled again, kissing Sousuke’s neck. “You’re amazing too.” Makoto whispered.

 

“I – I don’t want to lose this” Sousuke suddenly said, after a few moments of quietly holding the smaller teen. He embraced Makoto tighter as his thoughts came out. “I mean, not just the sex. I want you, and I want to advance this whatever we have going on right now. We've hardly even talked before this so . . . I guess what I'm trying to say that I don't want to go back to that. I want something more with you. I . . . I want to be your boyfriend.” He continued, talking quietly into the olive colored hair by his face, kinda hoping the last part of his sentence would be lost there.

 

Makoto perked up hearing the words coming out of the man next to him, trying to ignore the pain coming from his bottom half.

 

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Sou~su~ke?” Makoto smiled, softly kissing the larger teen’s cheek.

 

Sousuke nodded, an embarrassed smile spreading across his face. “Yes, I – I am Makoto. Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked, whispering with his deep voice into Makoto’s ear.

 

“Of course!!” Makoto exclaimed, giggly and happy.

 

The two hugged each other for a while after that, softly whispering together about what they should do for their first official date. After 30 minutes, Sousuke began to doze off. Once Makoto was sure he was asleep, he quietly made his way off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower, not wanting to keep Sousuke’s cum inside of him all night. When he got back, he cuddled up next to the large snoring man. The movement woke Sousuke, but he just smiled and pulled the freshly clean Makoto close as they both drifted off to sleep, contented and completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ITS OVER!! I hope y'all liked it, I had written the sex scene and made the story around it since I didn't want to just do a one-shot thing. Anyway, thanks for following along!! I might continue this one day with their dating life or something. . . maybe. . . who knows???  
> My tumblr is hellosomebody-somewhere if y'all wanna follow, or talk, or whatever


End file.
